vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
VII
Who is VII? VII is one of the older content creators of VRChat. Originally, he wandered around as Patrick Star, with a perfect voice to match. (Coming from having a child.) After a month or two of absence from VRChat, VII returned, interested in RPing this time. 'Trying' out, VII RPed with anyone he could, until he found his calling with StealthRG. And then he was involved in probably the biggest crossover RP event to date. Not only does VII partake in the main RP for StealthRG, but he also is the director for the much more light hearted Sora Fantasy VII RP. In the Sora RP, VII directs all of those who participate (with an exception to Stealth and SciFri), finds the maps to use, and creates the main plot of the RP. Not only that, but he also plays as a childish black mage who helps out Sora and the party along his travels. History and Biography VII is a vampire Lord right under Tess. Becoming one at the age of 7, after his dad died from the Human Vs Vampire war, VII has grown an army of his own. Once, he was told there was a vampire far away, who needed help flying to assist them. That vampire turned out to be Chipz. However, along the way, VII got tired and passed out on the side of the road and that's where Chipz finds him. Feeling a bond with him, thanks to Tess's involvement, Chipz took the tired vampire in, offering food, shelter and a steady income. VII has been very loyal to Chipz, to the point of being named his Left Hand Man. VII views both Chipz and his right hand man, SciFri, as friends so close that they are considered as family to him. in For more current things that have happened, please check the Crossover Chronicle. Alternative roleplaying personas *Vee - A black mage character in classic Final Fantasy / JRPG fashion. He appears in the Sora Fantasy VII RP as a main character alongside Sora *Patrick - An impersonation of Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. *Christeen - A lady with a smoker voice who always is asking for a pack of cigarettes and 50 dollars. *The Old Man - Not much is known about the old man, but he leads people to their desired locations and seems to know about the darkness that is coming. Trivia *VII lost his wife and child when he was around 300 years old. *VII is fiercely loyal to Chipz, seeing him as some sort of surrogate brother. *Oddly, VII had an addiction to McDonalds; Specifically, their triple cheeseburgers. But because of a Ronald McDonald avatar that Prophet used, he got scared of everything related to McDonalds. **Luckily for VII, he has gotten over this fear. * Turns 702 on June 2nd. * VII also has two abilities to his disposal; A red Kamehameha-like beam attack and Timestop (Occasionally, it comes with the infamous "ZA WARUDO!" ''from Dio in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * VII is still in a $100k debt with Chipz due to offering drinks to everyone during a night at Club Galaxy.* To make up for this, he's done multiple methods to gain money; from winning eating competitions to pretending to be a minister/priest for a Wedding. ** Chipz released VII from his debt leaving VII confused during cycle 6 (Never happened in the new cycle). Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/vii_ *Esports Twitter: https://twitter.com/NobleGG *Official Twitter: https://twitter.com/Official__VII Category:People Category:Characters Category:Vampires